Fury: Alternate Ending
by pallasphoenix
Summary: What if Richard hit Kahlan instead of Cara?
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea ever since I watched "Fury" for the first time. I always thought it would be much more interesting if Kahlan were hit as opposed to Cara. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Richard, put the sword down. You're not yourself," she says, blue eyes cutting through my soul like steel.<p>

"Let us pass Mother Confessor. I know what I'm doing."

"No Richard, you don't. Let us help you," she extends a friendly hand out to me, and I grimace at her.

The Confessor looks at me, shocked. I reach for my sword, and then everything happens.

Without the slightest warning, the Mord'Sith runs at me. Agiel in hand, ready for action.

Before I can think, she stabs the thin red rod into my stomach, and I wince in pain. The blonde woman tries to jab me again, but I sidestep her, moving close to the Confessor.

"Richard!" she screams. "You need to stop, you don't know what your doing!"

"I've got it Kahlan," the one in leather says heatedly.

"You need to break the bond Cara!"

I'm not sure what this means, but I know I'm in control. I can feel the sword's power coursing through my veins. All I need to do is release it.

I un-sheath my sword, and turn to the enraged Mord'Sith.

"Hurry Cara!" the Confessor cries.

"I know, I know!" the other woman yells back. She grips her twin Agiels tighter.

"Let's play."

In an instant, the Mord'Sith is next to me, pulling back her arm to strike. She spins around and tries to hit me, but I block her attacks.

"Be careful Cara!" the Mother Confessor yells, worried.

"Why, don't you just shut UP!"

My sword glows red now, like embers from a fire. I let the rage consume me, let it hold me in it's grip. I like the power it gives me.

I saunter towards the dark haired woman, not even thinking twice about what I am doing.

She isn't an asset to our team, really. She worries too much.

If I let her go, she'll just go and get Zedd.

And then the young Minders won't get their revenge.

Things would be so much easier if she would just get out of my way.

I hold the sword in both my hands, looking at the tall, graceful woman standing before me. She looks so innocent in her tan traveling dress that Chase's family made for her. It almost makes me stop.

Almost.

I hear the other one moving towards me on my right, but Kurr grabs her by the arms and holds her back. She's thrashing and yelling, but he doesn't mind. The young Minder nods for me to continue.

I smile and turn back to my prey.

The Confessor holds up her hands.

"Richard, stop this. This isn't a game. Put down the sword, and we can talk."

"The time for talking is over."

She begins to breathe heavily, her chest rising and falling quickly.

The Confessor reaches slowly for her knife, as if I can't see her.

I run towards her and she blocks my sword with her two knives.

My face is inches from hers, sweat dripping down my face, heart racing.

"Give it up Mother Confessor, you know you can't win."

She looks puzzled, and silently mouths the word _Confessor._

"Richard, stop, please. If you love me, you'll drop your sword."

I don't move.

She looks me in the eyes, and I know she is searching my soul, looking for answers, as the Mother Confessor does.

Her features slip into her Confessors' face, and she speaks to me slowly.

"Richard, this isn't you. You need to release the sword. It's taking control of you, and turning you against the people you love. You don't really want to hurt me, or Cara, do you?

"Our mission is to look for the Stone of Tears to seal the tear in the veil between this world, and the world of the dead. The Keeper is loose on the world, sending his assassins to gain dominion over our world.

"Now, you can drop the sword and come with us to find the Stone of Tears. Or, you can go play solider with these 'children' and loose everyone you have ever cared about. Is that what you want?"

I ponder this for a single moment, and then lean closer to her, breathing in her ear.

I lovingly whisper into it, quite enough so only she could hear.

"No."

She pulls back, and takes her knives in her hands, now ready to fight.

Before she even sees, I slice her hand with my sword, effectively making her drop her knifes.

She screams in pain, blood streaming down her arm.

"Kahlan!" The one in leather yells. Kurr jerks her back farther.

The Confessor quickly picks up her knives again, but now I know that she is favoring her left hand. And her left is the dominant.

She winces in pain, but glares at me and starts forward.

I smile, and I know I have her.

I know what I have to do.

In a moment that seems to last forever, I run to her, and she grabs my arm again, only this time I am ready.

I jerk my fist up to the side of her head, the hilt of my sword connects to her face.

I hear a sickening crack, and she falls on her back.

Her eyes close, her breathing shallows.

She's still alive, though, but it looks as if she is dead.

Her hair is splayed about her head, dark curls like a pool of blood.

A single stream of dark crimson blood streams down the side of her face, her pale skin even paler now.

I smile, and I know my work is done.

I motion for Kurr to release the Mord'Sith, and she sprints to the Mother Confessor's side, but not before she kicks the sword out of my hands.

The sudden realization of what I have done sinks in. I drop to my knees, and the last image I have is of Cara holding Kahlan's head in her hands, green eyes crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you asking, yes, there will be more. I'm thinking at least 4 Chapters? **

* * *

><p>I stare at her seemingly lifeless body laid out on a straw bed, the only sign that she is alive is her chest moving up and down with her shallow breathing.<p>

Zedd is kneeling beside Kahlan, the woman I love, perplexed by her numerous injuries. He wraps the bandage once more around her head, and then lays it down gently.

When she doesn't stir, he turns to Cara and I.

Cara still doesn't trust me; she is sitting across the floor, legs crossed. The fiery woman has been glaring at me for the past hour.

I direct my attention to my grandfather as he begins to speak.

"Bags my boy! You really did a number on her! Three of her ribs are broken, she has a concussion, and if you didn't bring her as fast as you did, her hand would have become infected!"

I put my head in my hands, silently crying.

How could I do such a thing?

Especially to my beloved?

Cara shifts her position to standing with her back leaning against the wall.

Zedd puts his hand on my shoulder.

"She might not wake up, will she?"

Zedd quickly looks to Cara, and then back to me.

"Richard, it wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself. It was the sword."

I hold a hand out to Kahlan

"If the sword makes me hurt my friends, then I will never use it again. Never."

"Wizard's 7th Rule my boy, 'Life is the future, not the past'. To prevent this from ever happening again, you need to learn to control the sword. We need to begin as soon as possible. We can't fight banelings without the Sword of Truth, or without you for that matter."

Zedd smiles, and pats my back once more.

"I'll give you a moment, and then we have to go. Caldor is gathering his forces, and we can't let them get anywhere near the Minder's camp."

He motions for Cara to come with him, and she goes reluctantly.

I reach for Kahlan's face, taking it in my hands. My rough thumb brushes across her smooth, pale skin.

"I'm so, so sorry my love. Please forgive me. I promise to never raise a hand to you again. Just please, please wake up."

A small, glistening tear rolls down her flawless face, making a dark spot on the blanket she lays on.

I take her hand and press it against my face, gently squeezing it.

"Please Kahlan, wake up. We need you."

"I need you."

A sigh escapes her perfect lips, and her eyes flutter open, and then close again.

I almost cry.

"ZEDD!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to be nice, so I uploaded 2 chapters before I wanted to. I'm not very patient.**

* * *

><p>I feel as though I am floating in a bottomless pool of water. I swim further and further up to the surface, when I feel a sharp pain in my head.<p>

I wince and let out a small moan.

_Zedd, Cara, hurry! She's waking up!_

Who is that?

Is he talking about me?

_Kahlan, Kahlan? Are you awake?_

I reach out to the surface of the pool, fingers touching air, and I wake up.

I slowly open my eyes, peeking out through my lashes to see a longhaired young man with chestnut colored eyes leaning over me, smiling.

His eyes light up when I move my arm, attempting to prop myself up on one elbow.

"No, lie down my love. You need to rest. You were hurt very badly."

He turns his head slightly, his face grief-stricken.

I get up anyway, despite the throbbing pain in my arm.

"Where am I, and who are you calling 'my love'?" I snap.

I begin to look around for landmarks, anything that might give me the slightest clue as to where I am, and as to who this man is.

"It's me, Richard. How do you not-"

"Kahlan, you're awake!" cries a short, blonde woman in fitted red leather. She smiles cheerfully at me. Richard looks at her. Her smile stops short.

"Richard," she says in a wary voice.

Just then a tall, wiry old man with white hair sticking up in odd places bends down through the doorway.

"Very good to see you again child," he says to me as he walks towards me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrug his hand off and get myself into a sitting position. The old man looks puzzled, and Richard looks at him, just like he looked at the Mord'Sith.

"I think something's wrong with her. She doesn't know who I am." Richard says to the old man.

The old man looks worried, the Mord'Sith also looking quite concerned.

The old man turns to me slowly, and reaches for my head.

"May I take a look?"

"After you tell me who you all are, and what I'm doing here?" I respond. This is not a pleasant situation.

"My dear, we're in the Midlands, in the Minder's camp. Do you remember who you are?" the old man inquires.

I ponder this thought for a moment, and shake my head.

"But guessing from her reaction, my name is probably Kahlan." I gesture to the Mord'Sith, who scowls at me.

"You are correct. She's Cara, I'm Zedd, and that's Richard." The old man, now Zedd, informs me.

"Good job Richard! You knocked her on the head hard enough to make her forget things?" says Cara.

"What is she talking about? You tried to kill me?" Now I'm really worried.

"No, my love, I didn't. It's a long story that I really don't have time for right now. Zedd, you need to fix her."

"Now hold on just a second." I turn to Richard.

"So are we supposed to be in love or something?"

They all burst out in laughter, which I take as a yes.

* * *

><p>"Please Mother Confessor, just stop talking and let the Wizard restore your memories." Cara waves a hand across the space in front of her, still leaning on the wall, arms crossed.<p>

I turn to Cara and raise an eyebrow.

"I'm Mother Confessor?"

"Well, yes. That _is_ why I just called you that."

Suddenly, a memory comes to me.

"Oh, Denee will be so proud of me! I can't wait to tell her! She's my sister, you know."

No one is looking at me now. Perplexed, I turn to Richard.

"What's wrong?"

He swallows, and he looks at me, tears in his eyes.

"Kahlan, Denee died a few months ago."

A wave of nausea flows over me, and my spinning world goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**SURPRISE! Another chapter? Is she going to stop writing for a while? No, of course not, my followers! I shall always write! Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I slowly open my eyes, my head feeling like a thousand pounds of sand.<p>

I feel too weak to sit up, so I look around.

Above me is a plain, colorless mud ceiling; around me are four mud walls. I am lying on a stiff straw bed on the floor, right under a small window.

I turn my head to the side, and see the cup of water Richard must have left for me, when I woke up. I'm not thirsty enough to care about exerting the energy needed to reach for the cup, so instead I try to rest.

Well, it isn't working.

I sigh loudly, and prop myself up on one elbow.

Slowly, I stand up, and using the window for support, I peer out into the night.

There are a few campfires going, small orange ones, just enough to stay warm and not attract attention.

I try to remember what day it is. I can't.

How long have I been asleep?

My head throbs painfully, and I reach up only to feel wetness through my bandages.

My fingertips are red.

Something is wrong.

Richard or someone would've come in to change the bandage, or to see how I was.

I look out the window, frantically searching for true signs of life.

Signs of my friends.

I cautiously walk to the door, hands splayed on the wall.

I step out into the cool night air, and I feel light headed.

Before I have a chance to react, the world goes black.

* * *

><p>I wake up with a start, head screaming in pain.<p>

I remember where I am.

I am sitting on the dirt ground, searching for my friends.

Searching for my lover, whom I hope is searching for me as well.

I stand up, still a still wobbly, and brush myself off. I have to find someone, anyone.

I need to know what's going on.

After a time that seems like hours, I make it to the edge of the dense forest.

Beyond it, if I make it through, is a large clearing, which is hopefully where Richard, Zedd, and Cara are, along with the Minders.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>We need to find her.<p>

It's been nearly two days after she blacked out, and I still don't know where Caldor has taken her.

I don't know how he and his noisy thugs crept into our camp, with us unaware, and took Kahlan and some of the Minders.

But right now, my concern is only for Kahlan.

What if she has already woken up?

Is she scared?

Is she hurt?

My mind runs through endless possibilities, each more nightmarish than the one before it. I try to calm down, I run my fingers through my hair.

"Richard," Cara says. "Don't worry, she's fine. She is the Mother Confessor for a reason."

"We don't know if she's strong enough to use her powers yet! How do we know Caldor and his men haven't already sold her off to some brothel! HOW?"

Cara stomps on ahead of me, and despite her efforts, I catch up to her in a few strides.

"Look Cara, I didn't mean that. I'm just worried."

I pull on her arm and Cara spins around, her green eyes swimming in tears.

"You aren't the only one who's worried. How do you think I feel, Richard? I may loose my only friend in the whole world. You don't have the right to say those things."

I let go of her, she walks away, hands fisted by her sides.

"My boy, you need to calm down."

"What I need is to find Kahlan, and stop this madness."

"Richard slow down!" I turn around, and Zedd is looking at me through his bushy white eyebrows.

"I have a mirror, and with the right ingredients, I can summon up an image so we can find Kahlan."

I am elated. I smile at my old, resourceful grandfather.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place! What do we need?"

"The shattered horn of a Shadrin, the leave of the Gruun tree, and a bit of holy dirt from a temple for the Creator."

My heart drops to my boots.

"Lucky for you, I have just enough to cast the spell once." He smiles, and I sigh in relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Zedd, Cara and I sit in a circle, heads bowed into the center, looking down. My eyes are closed, and the aroma of sweet flowers fills my nostrils.

Kahlan's scent is caressing my face through the dirty rectangular mirror lying among the autumn leaves littered across the forest floor.

Zedd says some words in a foreign language, and touches a long, bony finger to the mirror.

"Kahlan Amnell"

At first, nothing happens. Then, an image blurs into view, an image of a forest floor much like ours.

The image lifts up a bit, and shows bloody hands being turned over, touching each other.

"We're looking through her eyes," a transfixed Cara says.

Kahlan looks around quickly, and begins to stumble around with no apparent destination.

Zedd's eyelids fly open, pupils dilated so much so that you couldn't see the color in his eyes. He begins to gasp, breathing heavily, and I try to shake him into consciousness.

Cara grabs my arm, and raises a finger to her pursed lips. I turn to Zedd.

He winces in imaginary pain, and lightly touches his head.

"Richard" he moans.

Then I realize that he is 'speaking' for Kahlan.

"Richard," he cries again. I look at the mirror, and Kahlan is still stumbling around, almost knocking into a tree.

Kahlan holds onto a slender tree for support, but slides down to the ground, and she and Zedd sigh simultaneously.

We watch her for a while, and then the mirror goes black, my own refection staring back at me.

Zedd shakes his head, eyes back to normal, and stands up, brushing the dirt off his robes.

"Where is she?" I say, anxious to hear his answer.

"In the center of the forest. We need to move quickly though, I don't know how long she'll stay there."

Excited, I start to walk away when Zedd lays a hand on my shoulder.

"My boy, please slow down. I want you to know something."

By now, Cara came to listen, concerned for her friend.

"When I entered Kahlan's mind, she was in a lot of pain. Her head injury has spiraled out of her control, and she's fading in and out of consciousness. I don't know if she has her memories back, but she is looking for us.

"Richard, she also might not be in her right mind. We need to take her to safety, heal her, and let her rest. Don't constantly ask her things, because she might not know who you are. I just wanted you to be prepared."

A tear rolls down my cheek from the corner of my eye, and I immediately wipe it away.

"No matter. We'll find her, I know we will."

* * *

><p>Where am I?<p>

I must've blacked out again, because I'm in the middle of a forest in heaven knows what province. I don't even know what side of the barrier I'm on.

I get up, but my stomach feels uneasy. I realize its probably been days since I've drank or eaten anything.

My head is pounding again.

Will it ever stop?

The constant thundering heartbeat, like a blacksmiths hammer coming down on a piece of metal. Slow, rhythmic, but it still startles you every time.

I feel lightheaded again, and my stomach begins to turn.

I crawl behind a bush, and empty the little contents of my stomach I had left.

This is not good.

I lay on the leaf litter forest floor, every fiber of my being screaming in pain. All my strength is now sapped out of me, and I'm in no condition to fight any thugs or lowly highwaymen looking for a thrill.

And if I use my powers, I'm sure it will be fatal.

My vision tunnels, my breathing slows, and I let the darkness swallow me.

* * *

><p>I tear though the forest, slicing thick branches and vines in my way. Cara is running right alongside me, Agiels in hand.<p>

Zedd preferred to walk by himself, and promised to catch up on his own.

I hear the laugh of a man, and run towards it.

Cara and I stop behind a large bush, and we peek out to see who is laughing.

Two heavy set men, both with crude poorly made swords in hand. One seems to be missing an eye, and the other has a long, black beard, which he strokes constantly. Both are quite unkempt, and unfed.

The one-eyed man is standing over something, a large buck perhaps.

But they aren't carrying any bows.

I lean in closer.

"Oy, look at this one! Ain't she pretty? Haven't had me a woman in years," the one-eyed man exclaims.

"I suppose. If we sell 'er, do you think she'll earn us a few coppers?" the bearded man asks.

"Brother, if we sell this beauty to Caldor, we'll get a thousand pieces of gold!"

They both laugh heartily, and I angrily reach for my sword.

"No Lord Rahl, don't. Don't use the sword. It's probably just some poor girl. We need to find the Mother Confessor." Cara whispers.

"Fine, but let's wait and see."

Cara sighs, annoyed, but stays anyway.

The one-eyed man takes the girl's hand and pulls her over his shoulder. Her long near black hair effectivly covers her face, and she's as limp as a rag doll when the man swings around to his brother.

My heartbeat quickens as I see what's slipped into her boots.

Two daggers, with a pair of hands on each of their pommels.

Cara stops me, and motions silently for me to stay behind.

The only thing that stops me from running out there, sword raised, is what the sword, no, what _I _did to Kahlan.

I let Cara go, and watch as she effortlessly takes down two full-grown men.

She jabs the bearded man in the kidney, and he silently dies.

She also takes down the one-eyed man, and is holding Kahlan in her arms.

I run to Cara, and she hands over an unconscious Kahlan.

"Kahlan, please wake up. Please."

A tear falls on her forehead, and she flinches slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it, folks! Leave nice comments. I know this story wasn't the greatest, but I needed to get my ideas out. I will get better, I promise. **

* * *

><p>Floating just below the surface, I sense my name being called again and again.<p>

_Kahlan. Kahlan._

I try to surface, try to move my arms to swim but I cannot, because they are two heavy bars of iron, and I am just a thought, a broken soul lost in the sea of my own consciousness.

_Kahlan?_

Someone is looking for me.

_Mother Confessor?_

Rather, two people.

Hope fills the empty void that has become my heart, and I cling to these voices as they lift me to the surface.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes abruptly, and sit up, only to cry out in pain.<p>

"Whoa there, take it easy. You're really hurt. Just lie down."

I'm gazing into my lover's liquid brown eyes, small fires of hope flickering within them.

"Welcome back Mother Confessor. Glad you could make it," says Cara. I reach out and take her hand, squeezing it slightly. I turn back to Richard.

"Richard," I barely whisper. "Where have you been?"

The two laugh, but I don't even smile, because I never want to take my eyes off of this man as long as I live.

I touch a hand to Richard's face, and pull on his ear, making him bend down closer and closer to me.

"Always, Richard."

His eyes begin to water.

"Always, my love."


End file.
